In Memory Of...
by name change
Summary: In Memory of Season 01...In Memory of Season 02
1. The Extra Mile -- In Memory Of Season 01

  
In memory of Season 01  
Author notes will be between these {[ ]}  
This is my first song-fic  
Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own digimon.   
If I did then some of the fanfics on ff.n would have been made. Well, you get it. I don't own the song either  
  
Oh, and Aquarius, tanx for telling me what the first lines were.  
  
  
~*~Countless eyes are watching.~*~   
  
The gang falls down the "waterfall"  
  
~*~In this our finest hour.~*~  
  
The Digidestind riding on Whamon  
  
~*~It's time to realize the dream.~*~  
  
The digidestined falling asleep in 'Garrurumon'  
  
~*~Of who we really are.~*~  
  
The gang {[minus Sora and Joe]} talking to Leomon who is telling them about the prophecy.  
  
~*~I'm gonna freeze this space and time.~*~  
  
Tai, Kari, Sora, Izzy, and their digimon falling becuase of Machinedramon.  
  
~*~Rise to meet the call.~*~  
  
Sora stretching after waking up in 'Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo'  
  
~*~Seize the moment make it mine.~*~  
  
The Digidestined sitting on File Island talking in {[*sob*]} The Fate Of Two Worlds  
  
~*~And through it all.~*~  
  
{[On the top left-hand side]} The digidestined battling Devimon.  
{[On the bottom left-hand side]} The digidestined battling Etemon  
{[On the top right-hand side]} The digidestined battling Myotismon  
{[On the bottom left-hand side]}The digidestined battling the Dark Masters  
{[In the middle]} The digidestined battling Apocalymon.   
  
~*~Straight as the arrow flies.~*~  
  
The arrows of hope and light hit Matt and Tai.  
  
~*~I will run towards the finish line.~*~  
  
The Digidestined running away from the Monochromon in 'Garurumon'  
  
~*~With all the strength I found.~*~  
  
The Digidestined one by one, riding on their digimon in the opening song.  
  
~*~My feet won't touch the ground.~*~  
  
Tai and Agumon riding Fridgemon  
  
~*~I will scale the heights if I believe.~*~  
  
The Digidestined walking up to Piximon's house  
  
~*~Your wings of faith will carry me.~*~  
  
Angemon carrying TK , Angewomon carrying Kari.  
  
~*~I'll go the distance just to reach, the arms I'm running to.~*~  
  
Matt and Izzy running away from Tyrannimon  
  
~*~I'll go the extra mile, for you.~*~  
  
The gang {[minus Matt, Mimi, and Joe]} walking on the path in 'My Sisters Keeper'  
  
~*~Yeah ~*~  
  
~*~I know it won't be easy.~*~  
  
Mimi and Tanemon running away from Kuwagumon  
  
~*~To make you understand.~*~  
  
Mimi and Joe tending to Ogremon's wounds  
  
~*~I wanna take the glory.~*~  
  
The Digidestined celebrating in 'The Piximon Cometh'  
  
~*~And put it in your hands.~*~  
  
Shows the digidestined holding their crests/digivices and a glow  
going up to the sky in the episode that they defeated VenomMyotismon.  
  
~*~'Cause your the light that makes me shine.~*~  
  
Kari's crest glows while Joe, Tk, Patamon, and Wizardmon are riding on  
Ikkakumon because Kari yells at Phantomon to stop hurting her friends  
  
~*~You're the hero in my eyes.~*~  
  
Tai running to rescue Sora from the center Etemon's dark network in 'The Earthquake of Metalgreymon.  
  
~*~Win or lose. Do or die.~*~  
  
{[left side of screen}] Angemon battling Devimon   
{[middle]} Wargreymon and Metalgarrurumon fighting   
{[right side]} Angewomon bettling Myotismon  
  
~*~Or you may been hurt.~*~ {[????]}  
  
Matt and Tai fighting  
  
~*~Straight as the arrow flies.~*~  
  
Biyomon and Patamon flying in the second episode.  
  
~*~I will run towards the finish line.~*~  
  
The Digidestined running towards the 'snack bar'  
  
~*~With all the strength I found. ~*~  
  
Tai's crest glowing.  
  
~*~My feet won't touch the ground.~*~  
  
TK's crest glowing  
  
~*~I will scale the heights if I believe.~*~  
  
Matt's crest glowing  
  
~*~Your wings of faith will carry me.~*~  
  
Izzy's crest glowing  
  
~*~I'll go the distance just to reach, the arms I'm running to.~*~  
  
Mimi's crest glowing  
  
~*~I'll go the extra mile, for you.~*~  
  
Sora's crest glowing  
  
~*~Go the extra mile.~*~  
  
Joe's crest glowing  
  
~*~In the end.~*~  
  
The digidestined riding to the portal in the trolley car.  
  
~*~I'll go the extra mile.~*~  
  
Joe and Gomamon climbing Infinity mountain  
  
~*~I wanna be able to say.~*~  
  
The Digidestined at Myotismon's gate  
  
~*~I can follow me for the world to see.~*~  
  
The Digidestined's families and many others watch the fight with the Dark Masters and Apocalymon in the sky  
  
~*~And I will do it all again.~*~  
  
The Digimon digivolving for the first time in 'And So...It Begins'  
  
~*~I'll go the extra mile.~*~  
  
Botamon hatching  
  
~*~Straight as the arrow flies.~*~  
  
The digidestined riding on Kabuterrimon in 'My Sisters Keeper'  
  
~*~I will run towards the finish line.~*~  
  
Matt walking away in 'Playing Games'  
  
~*~With all the strength I found.(all the strength I found)~*~  
  
The digidestined fighting MetalSeadramon  
  
~*~My feet won't touch the ground.~*~  
  
Piedmon holding the Tai and Matt keychains.  
  
~*~I will scale the heights if I believe.~*~  
  
Mimi's hat flying off.  
  
~*~Your wings of faith will carry me.~*~  
  
Patamon digivolving for the first time and shining in the rainbow light.  
  
~*~I'll go the distance just to reach, the arms I'm running to.~*~  
  
TK running to his Mom  
  
~*~I'll go the extra mile, for you.~*~  
  
Matt running to TK in the Crest of Friendship  
  
~*~No it ain't, won't be worth while.~*~  
  
Matt and Joe pulling Sora out of the darkness in The Crest of Friendship  
  
~*~I will go the extra mile.~*~  
  
Matt picking up Tai from the ground in The Crest of Friendship  
  
~*~For you.~*~  
  
Each of the digidestined's families are shown.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, *sniff* what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review or email me at ancarg@hotmail.com  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~*ancarg012589*~ =P 


	2. We're A Miracle -- In Memory of Season 0...

**Added On May 16/02**: Hiyo...Neh...I just _had_ to change this because of some things... *coughs*mentioningofcouplesthatishouldnthavesincethisisntsupposedtobeaboutthembesidesireallydontlikethemanymore... Also... ithinkisoundedtoosarcasticinthisandifnotidontcareijustreallyhadtochangethis... *coughs* And I'm pretty sure I should've been more serious...But I left some stuff the same...So yeah...I'm just gonna go now...Neh...By the way if you see a **(*)**...It means I have a note about him at the end. **End May 16/02 Note**  
  
Hi...I was hoping I didn't have to do this, like I did with Season 01. But sadly, Season 02 did end, and now I *must* make a songfic in memory of season 02, just like I did with season 01. I MUST! You know why? Because I can't live knowing that we'll never see our beloved digidestined ever again!!! And also that I haven't uploaded a fic in months oO;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the song, it's that simple, got it?  
  
Please note that I sometimes will be calling the digidestined by their Japanese names by accident! oO;   
  
~*~  
  
_Here we are, safe at last_  
  
The very beginning of Season 02, where Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, surprisingly, was telling us all what the other digidestined were up to. On the screen you see each familiar Digidestined being introduced... Taichi...Yamato...Sora...Koushiro...Mimi...Jyou..."But for Kari and I, this is just the beginning."   
  
_We can breathe a sigh,_  
  
"New school, new home, same old lumpy oatmeal...I'm leaving mom!" Takeru leaves his apartment and goes to the elevator, there he meets two of the new digidestined, of course he doesn't know that yet...   
  
_It seems the storm has passed_  
  
"Hi! I'm Yolei!" Says the purple-haired girl, and you learn that the boy beside her is named 'Cody.' TK starts walking to school with Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue and Iori 'Cody' Hida.  
  
_Through it all, no one knew_  
  
Later on, you see that a ball has found it's way to TK. "You look familiar...Must be the goggles..." Takeru said, after imagining that Tai was dribbling the soccer ball. You already know that it is Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Tai's admirer.   
  
_That all the tears in Heaven_  
  
You then see Hikari 'Kari' Yagami (or Kamiya) talking to Davis. "You know there was the weirdest thing...This new kid said I reminded him of someone. He must think I'm a movie star."   
  
_Would bring me back to you_  
  
Takeru has been introduced to the class. [Takeru takes of his hat and bows] "Please take the seat beside the girl with the...Camera around her neck."   
  
_No one I know_   
  
Takeru smiles, "Together again," and Hikari replies, "Just like old times." [Daisuke is getting jealous, 'He's trying to make a move on my girl!'] You sigh, remembering the old times, as Takeru says, "Our teacher looks like Ogremon!"  
  
_Imagined we would make it,_   
  
Shrieking with delight as you see that Kari, TK, and Davis have entered the digital world and have met up with their Digimon, you watch intently. Monochromon attacks, and Davis saves the day with his new found partner, Veemon, who digivolved into Flamedramon. Taichi gives up his goggles, to the new leader of the digidestined-Davis.  
  
_But it only matters that we both believe_   
  
Yolei and Cody then go into the digital world Sora and Koushiro as 'tour guides.' More digieggs are found, as well as new digimon and new friends.   
  
_You and me, we're a miracle,_   
  
The digidestined have now found an enemy. He calls himself, the 'Digimon Emperor', and he of course is trying to take over the digital world. But...The weird thing? He's a _human_.   
  
_Meant to be and nothing can change it._   
  
One by one fans scream as their favourite original digidestined makes their debut in the new season. And they scream even more as their digimon digivolve to help save the others.   
  
_Mountains move and oceans part_   
  
When all hope is lost, TK, Kari and Cody, follow the blinking light and the bearer of hope and the bearer of light find their digimentals. They arrive in time to save the day.   
  
_Then they are standing in our way._   
  
Also, each of the new digidestined have found ANOTHER digimental! You gasped as TK gets Patamon away from the digimon emperor and Davis learns the true meaning of friendship. You groan as you see Yolei getting 'boy crazy' as she meets up with Mimi and Michael, but then promises to be as sincere as possible with anyone she meets. You cry as everyone learns that Cody _is_ reliable, and not just some kid.  
  
_You and me, we're a miracle,_   
  
Oh my goodness gracious...The Digimon Emperor is KEN ICHIJOUJI?! THE GENIUS!? Oh my...And he's so mean to his cute little digimon!!! Who knew anyone had the power to create a digimon? Let alone one that had different attributes of other digimon. But Ken proved that he could. He created one named Kimeramon.   
  
_Angels stand watching over us,_   
  
Bonds between people get stronger each day. "I care too much for you to let anyone get you without a fight!" Bonds that they'll need to get them through their journey. "I care for you too."   
  
_And Heaven shines upon us every day!_   
  
You scream as Ken and TK fight, and feel sorry for Ken, when he says, 'I guess I'm not as great as I think I am...' And you cry when he loses Wormmon, and also when you take a look into his past. Things just don't seem to be going his way.   
  
_Every time I felt near defeat,_   
  
Trust is something you need when the fate of the world is in your hands. Ken and Cody must learn to trust each other. Especially when a new evil has risen. A new evil who has the power to create a digimon with a single hair and a control spire.   
  
_You were there for me,_   
  
The new evil that they face is Arukenimon, who has Mummymon by her side.   
  
_On my side completely_   
  
*shakes head* Ken just won't join the group. He feels as if he's responsible for everything he's done, and that no one has forgiven him. But at least Davis is by his side, can't he see that?   
  
_You give me strength,_   
  
There's a new form of digivolving! And it's called DNA [Jogress] digivolving! X-Veemon, Veemon's champion form, and Stingmon, Wormmon's champion form, join together to make Paildramon!   
  
_You set me free,_   
  
It happens again! But this time to Halsemon, Hawkmon's champion form, and Gatomon DNA [or Jogress] digivolve into Sylphimon.   
  
_It's just because of you_   
  
Blackwargreymon. Created from more then 20 control spires. He seems not to know what to do, so he decides to destroy the seven digi-stones, seeking the one who's worthy to fight him.   
  
_I'm more than I can be_   
  
A little celebration may take place...As Angemon digivolves to Magna Angemon! A face we haven't seen in a long time! Unfortunately, he doesn't defeat Blackwargreymon, but there's always another day.   
  
_When I'm with you,_   
  
And then it happens again, Armadilliomon's champion form and Angemon DNA [or Jogress] digivolve into Shakkoumon!   
  
_The world is ours to reach for._   
  
BlackWarGreymon is gone, he left to find his purpose...And the digidestined are going back to Japan!!!   
  
_Together there is nothing we can't do_   
  
Gennai's back! And he gives the digimon the power to digivolve into ultimate again! And also...Paildramon 'mega' digivolved!!!   
  
_You and me, we're a miracle,_   
  
^_^ Davis in New York...TK and Tai in France...Kari and Izzy in Hong Kong...Sora and Yolei in Russia... Matt and Ken in Mexico...Joe and Cody in Australia...To find control spires and other digidestined...   
  
_Meant to be and nothing can change it._   
  
And back we go to Japan again! Oh no...What's happened? I guess someone should've known...Arukenimon and Mummymon have reeked havoc while they were gone, and they've kidnapped children!   
  
_Mountains move and oceans part_   
  
Things aren't really going the digidestined's way......We find out...Some guy named Oikawa has been controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon...Oh god...This guy is crazy!   
  
_When they are standing in our way._   
  
The dark spore has grown in the children...It's time to 'harvest the seeds.' Oikawa tries to fulfill his dream-To get to the digital world. Too bad he couldn't get in.   
  
_You and me, we're a miracle,_   
  
Oh...My...God...That huge mouth...It looks like...It is! MYOTISMON! Oh my god! And...Oikawa used to be friends with Iori's father? *gasp*   
  
_Angels stand watching over us,_   
  
M...M...Malo....Myotismon!? He killed Arukenimon and Mummymon! No! That's wrong! Digimon shouldn't die!   
  
_And Heaven shines upon us every day_   
  
"I don't want you to get destroyed!" Kari says to Gatomon. They've lost their cool, what're they going to do? "I've never felt this frightened before!" TK! You got turned into data when you were _eight years old_! *sighs* It's up to Davis, who long-before proved that he was a good leader, to show them that they _must_ do something, or else.   
  
_The chance was so unlikely,_   
  
GOOOOOOOOOOOO X-VEEMON!!!!! YAH! Eh...But the fun stops as soon as you hear and read those three dreaded words...'To Be Continued...'   
  
_That we would ever be_   
  
You gasp, X-Veemon's winning! But then...An illusion...   
  
[TK walks into his apartment to find that his whole family is together, he's very happy and...]  
[Yolei sees a bunch of snacks right in front of her, and they're all for HER!]  
[Cody is walking through the digital world with his father, isn't that sweet?]  
[Kari is resting peacefully, while kids play with their own digimon, without anyone bothering them.]  
  
_Two stars among the Heavens_   
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!"  
"You're right Hawkmon...Thank you for making me see what's right."  
"Dad! Dad! Where are you going? ~~ I'm going to share this world with my mom!"   
"It's all an illusion? How cruel!" **(*)**  
The digidestined are sad, seeing that their dreams are not real, or realizing something else. That's when they break in...Davis, X-Veemon, Flamedramon, and Raidramon. They all get out of their illusion. _  
  
Destiny brought you to me_   
  
Poor Ken...He's seeing himself being tortured by the digimon, and then he disappears and turns into digital data. Then he sees his deceased brother, Sam. But it too is also an illusion. That is when Davis and TK come in, Davis shouts encouraging words to Ken. As does Kari, Yolei, Cody, and TK. They soon are back to the world they are in.   
  
_You and me, we're a miracle,_   
  
You start crying, you know it is over soon. Memories flood back to your mind as you see the original digidestined at the very spot where there saw that 'aurora' and got sucked into the digital world. They are they to help. Because...What else can they do?   
  
_Meant to be and nothing can change it._   
  
'But where can I find a miracle?' Davis asks himself. Then...Million points of light are coming from everywhere, and every single digidestined in the world comes into the digital world. You laugh as Davis says he wants to open a noodle cart, the children who have been cursed with the dark spore now start believing in their hopes and dreams, slowly, MaloMyotismon disappears into nothing...   
  
_Mountains move and oceans part_   
  
That is when Cody sees him, Oikawa. He runs to help him into the digital world, but sadly, he cannot live much longer. Oikawa turns himself into energy...And with his life force returns the digital world to it's beautiful state.   
  
_When they are standing in our way._   
  
TK is now a novelist, and has a son that looks like him when he was younger. They both go to the digital world, where a Chibi-Taichi greets them.   
  
**Taichi and Agumon** are diplotmats dealing with relations between the real and digital world.   
**Matt and Gabumon** became an astronaut team and made it all the way to Mars, though they were only supposed to go to the moon ^_^.   
**Sora and Biyomon** are fashion designers, Biyomon says that their new line is to die for!   
**Joe** is the digital world's first doctor! Too bad his patients keep eating his tongue depressers.  
**Mimi's** cooking show is the only time she takes off her hat! ^^   
**Izzy** researches the digi-world, he and his daughter have their own language ^~.   
**Kari's** a teacher, she actually enjoys going to school!   
**Yolei and Ken** are married with children and Ken and Stingmon are detectives, but Yolei says he doesn't detect when he has to do the dishes...   
**Cody's** a defence attorney, he's bought a hundred briefcases because Armadillomon keeps sitting on them. *giggles*.   
**Davis** finally opened his noodle cart and believe it or not it became famous! There are now Noodle, noddle, come get your noddles carts all over the world!   
  
_You and me, we're a miracle,_   
  
"So as you can see, we're still having adventures. They're just a little different than the ones we had when we were kids..."   
  
_Angels stand watching over us,_   
  
"The darkness has not been conquered, and it will continue to fight against the light forever. But as long as people remember to follow their dreams, evil will be kept at bay. And on days like today, it's hard to see any darkness anywhere..."   
  
_And Heaven shines upon us every day_   
  
"Now it's up to our children, and to children everywhere, to follow their dreams. Who knows where they'll end up, but the only way to find out is to take that first step into adventure..."   
  
~*~   
  
**(*)** -- I know that quote is wrong...Am sorry...  
  
Hiyo! I feel so sad...*sniffs* and now _Tamers_ is ending as well! *cries* Oh well...As long as we have our memories, fics, websites and...tapes...They can live on forever! ^_^  
  
So yes, as I mentioned I kind of revised this because of the over-enthusiastic mentionings about takari, which, by the way, am no longer obsessed with. As well as some other things...But whatever...I just didn't think it was fair to those who just absolutely hated takari...@_@  
  
~ancarg  
  
**Written on May 14, 2001 [neh...I'm pretty sure that was the date...]  
Updated/Revised on May 16 2002**


End file.
